dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stella Suoh Rihavein
Stella Suoh Rihavein is the daughter of Lucas Rihavein and heiress of the Vermillion Clan. She is a first-year college student at Higashi Academy and. She also serves as one of the main love interest of Takeshi Dragonway. Appearance Stella is a beautiful young woman in her late teens with white skin, ruby eyes and a bewitching figure. She has a voluptuous and slim figure with large breasts rivaling Rias. To top it off, Stella has a beautiful face that contrasts her body with many comparing her beauty to a goddess. Alexander has even mentioned that despite Stella's body, her beauty doesn't incite wicked lust in most people. As a distant relative of the Gremory Clan, Stella has long, crimson hair that fades to pink at the ends and she typically has it tied into twin tails with a pair of yellow ribbons holding her hair in place. There are times where she will let fall freely down her back though this is typically when she is in her room alone. Stellas' body weight is 54 kg and her height is 168 cm (5 feet 6 inches) which makes her a female of average height. Attire Stella's outfits have varied though she has a penchant for wearing lingerie that can be described as being both cute and seductive. At Higashi Academy, Stella wears the academic girls uniform consisting of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with black accents underneath a sleeveless black vest that has the bottom split into three pieces with white accents, a pink ribbon on the collar, a skirt with white accents and black shoes. She also wears thigh high black socks. When casual, she wore a white, stripe collared shirt tucked into a pink skirt with a yellow jacket over the that had the sleeves reaching to just under her elbows and a red tie connected to the collar of the shirt. During the summer, she wore blue short shorts and a white tank top that exposed her stomach with the side tied. While living at Alexander's house, she wore a light green and purple hoodie that stopped to her upper thighs with the zipper down that exposed a pink tank top. While out swimming, Stella wears either a black and green or dark pink bikini. Personality To many people, Stella has a tsundere type of attitude and is bitter, feisty, hot-blooded, and quick to anger though this isn't entirely true. She is pretty friendly and has no problems when it comes to admitting her mistakes and strives to learn from them so she can avoid doing the same mistake twice. She is still reckless and impulsive though this often ends up with her receiving a comical chop to her head from Alexander. Stella is prideful and always holds up her end of any promises or deals she makes even if she is reluctant to do or it is something lewd. She dislikes it when other people view or comment that her demonic power and being born into a famous clan is her only strength. She also can be a bit demanding such as when she demanded that people call her by her first name without any honorifics. While Stella might not seem like it, the girl does have a perverted side to her though this is often reserved for Takeshi such as when she climbed on top of the latter while he was asleep and began touching his body until he woke up and caught her much to her embarrassment. Another example is when she used her breasts to wash Takeshi's body after she joined him in the bath and wanted to help him wash. Both she and Druella have admitted that the young devil isn't afraid or against the idea of having sex with him and has even tried to though he refused, leading Stella to believe that he didn't want her but was quickly reassured it was the opposite. Stella also exhibits bouts of jealousy when it comes to the other women inside and outside the group as she wants to be the one who makes him the happiest. This eventually died down about as she is more calmer with other women being around Takeshi though she will sometimes still show her jealousy. History Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: As a descendant of Lucifer, Stella inherited an incredible amount of demonic power from the Original Satan that has earned her the rank of an Ultimate-Class devil despite her young age. According to Azazel, her demonic power is actually several times stronger than the average Ultimate Class. Her mother revealed that Stella's power was especially dangerous during her daughters childhood due to her inability to control it as it would overwhelm her body and damage the surroundings. This made it dangerous for others to be around Stella which led her to undergo hard training for several years in order to master it. *'Dragon Flames': Born into the Rihavein Clan, Stella is able to summon and manipulate dragon flames and often uses it in both offense and defense and is considered to be one of the most creative users. * Dragon Roar: By summoning flames around her, Stella is able to unleash it in all directions and cover an entire area in only her flames. It is powerful enough to engulf an entire town and reduce those nearest to her to ashes Flight: Being a Devil, Stella can fly using her wings The Chaos Crimson Princess: Equipment Quotes *(About Alexander being angry) ¨''No. Its just.... I´ve never seen Alex like this''.¨ Trivia * Her favorite food is crepes * She is based off the character Stella Vermillion from Chivalry of the Failed Knight Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Skullguy123